The Art Of Conversation
by CraZyPshyChoLadY
Summary: Danny and Jordan have a conversation about Jordan's new stalker. Danny/Jordan fluff, minor swearing. One shot.


The Art Of Conversation - A Studio Sixty fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Studio Sixty on the Sunset Strip, or any of the characters mentioned herein.

Dedicated to: Anyone taking exams or waiting for results. I'm going through that right now and it's agony.

A.N. This was basically a stream of consciousness exercise to see if I could write a story using only dialogue. Sorry if it's hard to read, I haven't formatted it very well. Danny and Jordan take turns to speak. The "…" are just there so you know who's speaking.

"I want him found now! Not tomorrow, not next week, NOW!"

"Danny, calm down, I'm in a secure building with security guards everywhere. I'm safe, nothing's gonna happen to me."

"Oh yeah? Well if this building is so secure, then how did he get into your office the other day? How come no-one saw him set that up?"

"A) That was a different building, and B) Because no-one knew about him then. I think it's fairly safe to assume that a few people know about him now."

"But YOU knew Jordan. You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"You didn't think it was a big _deal_? This NUTJOB has been sending you this shit for **six weeks!**Sending it to our HOME ADDRESS! Where our baby daughter lives! And you didn't think it was a big deal!"

"Alright, so I might have misjudged the situation a little-"

"A little?-"

"Yeah, a little. I thought he was just one of those run-of-the-mill slightly obsessed fans that people get! How was I supposed to know he was gonna do that?"

"Jordan, 'run-of-the-mill' obsessed fans send flowers, write you crappy poetry, give you bits of their hair! They DON'T do THAT!"

"Gee thanks, I hadn't realised that."

"Jordan! This guy has been _**stalking **_you for a month! He has pictures of you with Rebecca!"

"I know! It freaks me out and you yelling at me is **not helping!**"

"I'm just-! ...No you're right, I'm sorry, I know you don't need this right now. I'm just really worried about you. I mean, what would I do if something happened to you; or Becky? Come 'ere, you look like you need a hug."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me Danny. He's just a guy who's a bit messed up in the head."

"A bit? That stuff in your office-"

"Was nothing. We don't have to think about it anymore."

"Jordan, he-"

"Did something stupid. And besides, we know who he is now. He's not gonna come within twenty feet of me without getting arrested."

"Oh trust me, he comes anywhere **near** you or Becky again, getting arrested is gonna be the least of his worries."

"What are you gonna do, hit him with Matt's baseball bat?"

"For starters. I'm sure props has still got that guillotine somewhere."

"Ok, and now back in the real world"

"I would do it you know."

"_Danny._"

"I would. I would do anything to keep you and Becky safe."

"…That's really sweet. Slightly psychotic, but you know."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Danny?..."

"Yeah?"

"I need another hug."

"Come 'ere."

"…"

"…"

"Danny?"

"That's me."

"Can we go home now?"

"Not until he's rotting in L.A.C.P."

"…"

"You're cute when you try to glare."

"Shut up Danny."

"If only I could."

"If you're going to keep me incarcerated in your office, how am I supposed to pick Becky up from nursery?"

"Umm…"

"You could go get her."

"I'm not leaving you here alone"

"Then how are we going to get our infant child here?"

"I'll get Matt to go."

"I really wish you'd stop clicking your fingers every time you have an idea."

"Shh you. I'll call Matt and he can-"

"Matt is NOT picking her up."

"Why not?"

"Because he's about as responsible as a wasted college kid on spring break. In Miami!"

"And yet, he doesn't bust up his car merging with traffic."

"Ha ha, hear my genuine laughter."

"I'll call him-"

"Danny, no. We'll think of something else."

"I'll send Harri with him."

"I'll get Kevin to get the car seat out of your car."

"Good, that's sorted then."

"…"

"…"

"So when _am _I going to be allowed to go home?

"When this psycho is caught."

"Dan-"

"Hang on, I need to get this."

"Danny, if you don't stop being such a-"

"Shh! Sorry George, what were you saying? Seriously? When? Shit, is James ok? Right, yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks. Bye."

"What was that?"

"George on the front desk. They've caught the guy."

"Thank God. Where was he?"

"Trying to get backstage. Security found him trying a couple of the stage doors. He went crazy and kicked one of them in the face before they could pin him down."

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah, yeah it's just a bruise."

"Ok. Good."

"…"

"Danny?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Yep. Let's go home."

A.N. Ok, that's it. I really hope you enjoyed it and if you've got a minute it'd be awesome if you could review.


End file.
